knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jousting
Jousting is a combat activity. Players can fight in tournaments against NPC warriors, in duels against other players, or against monsters. Tournaments can be accessed via the Arena Gates that are extant from the start in the Knight's Camp and added later at level 15 on to the Lady's Estate (rewarded by the quest Unexpected visit). A glorious victory is a victory against an opponent that is of a higher level than the player. A victory dedication or dedicated victory can be received by Ladies from Knights fighting a dedicated combat. Knights can dedicate combat to a Lady, which gives a small glory bonus when lost and a larger bonus of glory and item and collector item spoils as battle trophy when won. Stats :See Character stats. A player has the following stats: *'Health' ( ): the endurance of the player, how much damage can be taken before losing *'Health Regen' ( ): how much damage can be taken before losing health, healing a bit of a time each turn *'Damage' ( ): offensive strength, how much damage a player inflicts on the opponent *'Rage' ( ): action points; allows the player to take actions and use Moves *'Crit Chance / Crit Probability' ( ): chance of critical hits, i.e. causing extra Damage *'Crit Strength' ( ): strength of critical hits *'combat experience' ( ), extra XP gain The stats and abilities can be altered by the equipping of armor, lances, and shields with stats bonuses, as well as temporarily through status effects gained by the consumption of Dishes (see the article for details). Dishes are bought at the table or created in the Lady's Kitchen, and can be gifted to her befriended Knight Idols or her Betrothed. Abilities Moves Moves are actions that can be executed during combat. Duels Bulletin Board Duels can be fought between players, arranged via the Bulletin Board. It shows various other players that can be challenged for a fee of 5 energy; when cancelled the energy is returned. The potential duelists shown are around the same level as the player. Players tend to see other players of higher levels listed, e.g. a Lv9 might see a Lv9 and a Lv10 listed and can challenge them, but the latter Lv10 player will not see the Lv9 listed. Winning against a player gives one point in the weekly victory dueling category. The game counts only one win per player per day, so winning against the same player multiple times during one day is not counted as more than one win. Friendly Duels You can challenge a friend to a Duel using the Action Bar at the bottom of the game window, regardless of Level. As long as they are on your friend list you can challenge them. Duels against friends cost NO energy. When sending a challenge the friend must also be online to accept. If they are not online or you don't wish to fight them you can instead choose to fight their shadow -the game sets your fights against your friend's A.I. Betting Betting combat can be fought between players, arranged via the Bookmaker Table; there are two separate categories, coin betting combat and ruby betting combat. Players apparently have to be of the same level to engage in betting combat. Winning against a player gives one point in the weekly victory betting combat category of ruby or coin betting. The game counts only one win per player per day, for one type of betting only; so winning against the same player multiple times during one day (or in both coin and ruby betting) is not counted as more than one win. Notes *see also Category:Combat Category:Combat